To My Twisted Life
by DragonLady626
Summary: A possible one shot about how Tira was living before she heard about Nightmare, VIOLENCE is a major issue


Hello, this story is going to be a fair bit different from my other ones. First off it's Tira so you are bound to expect some crazies from her along with gore. And the day I was writing it I swear I was possesed by Tira, and out came this story, maybe not possesed by Tira but whatever it was brought out my inner Stephen Kingand Anne Rice...Well enjoy...

Living for the Kill

Tira woke up in the coming dawn craving the kill. Wanting, needing to feel someone die by her hand. To Tira the act of killing was as important as food and water. The Dance of Death and the final blow leaving her with a rush that was almost, pleasurable.

Tira bit her green lip and hopped down the tree she made a roost out of. She silently darted like a twisted elf with torn clothing and blue hair, to the main road running through the forest. Tira ran with her ring blade's inner circle resting on her left shoulder the other side coming away from her waist, under her right arm.

She had been observing a merchant caravan for five days now. It had been coming back and forth in a regular pattern. It seemed as if they thought this forest was safe, and to an extent it was. Tira had been killing the local ruffians for months now to appease her urge to kill, and now they were all either dead or have fled like little rabbits.

Tira lurked in a bush near the road, heart pounding in her chest, waiting. One of the things she learned as part of her former assassins' guild was the value of surprise and a good hiding place. Though it took some of the pleasure out of the kill, seeing the shock and the look of hatred was a pleasure unto itself.

After a brief wait Tira saw the horse drawn wagon that her target caravan used. She felt the anticipation quivering up her spine. _This is it…_ Tira thought excitedly a maniacal smile coming to her face that made her eyes shine with malice. Tira's muscles tensed and then she shot out of the bush.

The horses were first; Tira sliced through them like butter and looked to the driver. In his apparent horror he'd had enough wits about him to pull out a rifle. Tira smile grew wider as she looked at the rifle. _Ooh, we got a live one! _Tira giggled as she ducked behind one of the dead horses. The guy fired missing Tira by a good three inches. Tira then dove forward and threw her weapon at the fool as he was reloading his gun.

Tira hopped up on the wagon and retrieved her weapon from the fool. Tira grew annoyed as she looked at her weapon. The impeccable shine of her precious Aiselene Drossel was marred by his blood. Tira's visage darkened briefly then grew maniacal as she heard voices from behind the wagon cloth.

Tira tore open the wagon covers, her bloodlust running at full swing. "I can't wait to see you in pieces!" Tira howled excitedly.

Most of the eight men that were on the wagon visibly blanched at the sight of the blood soaked girl before them. Tira was in her full blown crazies and power along with menace radiated from her in waves. Only one man seemed composed, and in fact was almost relaxed.

"Don't think I will die so easily," he said grimly then pulled out a Chinese sword. Tira tensed up as she watched the man walk out the back of the wagon. Tira came around the wagon past her former carnage.

Ravens gathered around the road and Tira watched as some of the men gathered on the other end of the road. The rest of the men stood near the wagon. So this would be their arena Tira thought her other emotion taking over briefly, she snapped back and saw her opponent. Tira and her foe sidestepped around each other until she saw an opening and charged in.

It was such a one-sided fight that Tira was easily able to eavesdrop on the conversations going on outside the ring. "Have you heard what is going on is Spain lately?" One man asked the guy beside him.

"Yeah, heard the king sent a whole army after some, 'Azure Knight' apparently they were killed like –"the man snapped his fingers, "that." the other guy finished.

"Does the guy ever take any prisoners?" the third man asked getting interested in the conversation.

"No, the guy seems to live for the kill," the second guy answered glibly.

Tira's heart soared; living for the kill was precisely how she has lived since before she could even remember. To think there was another like her out there. Tira finished off her opponent and charged toward the men who were talking about this 'Azure Knight'.

"Where is he, where can I find him?" Tira demanded almost shrieking in excitement.

"I don't -- "he started, Tira's expression darkened in an instant as she killed the man where he stood.

Then she saw to the rest of them, "Useless completely useless!" Tira growled extremely annoyed. She turned in the direction opposite where the men were heading, then made for the town she knew lied on the other side of the forest. Not noticing the ravens that gathered around her fight were taking wing and heading off into the same direction she was going. To the soon doomed village of Hampshire.

So please R&R I eventually will get back to my other stories but this idea was burning my brain out and I had to do it. The scary part is I think I have more ideas for this story... I will do more... Heaven help me.


End file.
